poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
This strange activity (TRI P:TROD)
This is the the transcript for the scene titled "Strange Activity" in Team Robot In Pokemon The Rise of Darkrai. (Later at the Pokémon Center, Nurse Joy is checking on all the Pokémon when Brock notices something) Brock: Nurse Joy. I think I could use an exam too. It's these hallucinations! Mimi Tachikawa: Please wake up, Palmon. Joe Kido: '''Come on wake up, Gomamon. '''Henry Wong: '''Terriermon, wake up please. '''Sora Takenouchi: Biyomon. Wake up. Jinmay: '''Sparx and Antauri. Get up please. '''Ken Ichijouji: Please hang in there, Wormmon. Yolei Inoue: Hawkmon. Please be all right. Cody Hida: Armadillomon, Don't give up, wake up. see hallucinations of the Pokémon flying around Nurse Joy: But I'm seeing them too. Chansey, Alice, and Tonio are running up with a blanket, Pidgey, and Murkrow in their arms Alice: I guess you're all still a little shook up. Dawn: I think you're right. then Ash, Emerl, Tai and the others arrived Tai Kamiya: '''We're here! '''Agumon: '''Sorry we're late! '''Ash Ketchum: Guys! We got a problem! Pikachu: Pika! Dawn: We've got a problem here too. Max: Darkrai almost put me to sleep. Sam: Yeah, me too. Baron Alberto: Really? Well excuse me people, but you don't know the meaning of the word "problem"! Everyone: Huh? Gatomon: It talked! Dawn: Since when did Lickilicky talk!? Piplup: Piplup! Kari Kamiya: How did it talked!? Baron Alberto: I am not Lickilicky! his tongue around and grabs his tie I am the Baron Alberto! Dawn: No way! Baron Alberto: Quick, Tonio! Turn me back at once! Alice: You act like Albeto. Ash Ketchum: He's telling the truth! He turned into Lickilicky right in front of us! Jessie: And us! Everyone: Huh? see Team Rocket carrying Lickilicky Lazlo: What are those tv people doing here? Jessie: stranning We saw the whole thing with our own... eyes! Larry Koopa: That Pokemon almost put us to sleep! soon put him down to the ground James: Here's the real deal as proof. Tonio is looking at the problem with his computer Tonio: The real world, merging with the dream world. Alice: What are you talking about? Tonio: All of these Pokémon are dreaming that they are being chased by something frightening. Toby: What? Otto: Oh no. Gordon: '''Oh, the Indignity! '''Baron Alberto: And what about me?! Tonio: I guess Lickilicky must be dreaming that it turned into you. Baron Alberto: Say what?! Renamon: It's true. Your Pokemon is having a nightmare it turned into you. Rika Nonaka: '''And your a Pokemon. '''Tonio: The space around our city is being active by a powerful force, creating a space time phenomoly. Resulting in all the strange things we've been witnessing. Alice: But why? Tonio: I don't know. Gibson: What do you mean "You don't know why?!" Baron Alberto: It's that Darkrai! Every time it appears, strange things happen! Don't you see?! Tonio: Perhaps. Johnny the Lion: Relax, Alberto. Baron goes to Lickilicky Baron Alberto: Lickilicky, you must wake up this instint and go destroy Darkrai! James: Hey, guys what about our incident report? Meowth: We ain't got enough that to fill a kitty pool. Jessie: Look. First we'll get Darkrai, and then will dig deep. some other trainers run up Allegra: Listen people, we're stuck! Maury: It's the craziest thing. Kai: We're trapped in town and we can't leave. we see Animos Town covered in fog and PokéBall is thrown in the air and out comes a Honchkrow Allegra: Now, Honchkrow Defog! does so but it didn't work Everyone: Huh? Brock: Deep fog didn't do a thing! Raj: '''I don't see anything. '''Maury: No matter which way we try to escape, we always end up where we started. Ash: I'll be back! Emerl: Ash, wait! and Pikachu run into the fog but ended up back to the trainers Ash Ketchum: But I know we ran straight. Pikachu: Pikachu. Chiro: Then we saw a Shadow. Takato Matsuki: And it was a Pokemon. Baron Alberto: It's that Darkrai, no doubt up to one of it's evil tricks! And nothing's gonna change until we destroy the nasty demon! Jessie: It's nice to see Baron, Lickilicky back up to speed. Baron Alberto: Baron Alberto! Jessie Jessie: Oh, my makeup! Rika Nonaka: Gross. Zoe Orimoto: '''You disgust me. '''Baron Alberto: Pokémon Trainers, let me your ears your strength and your expertise, we must destroy this loathsome and evil Darkrai, and now, follow me into the fray! Pokémon Trainers: Right! starts following Baron and Team Rocket Allegra: What do you think? Kai: They need us. Maury: Yeah. follow the others Ash Ketchum: They need us too. Dawn: Yeah. Chiro: '''Let's do this. '''Alice: Hold on. The trio: Huh? Brock: Alice? Alice: The truth is, I don't think Darkrai's behind any of this. Ash: What? Dawn: But it must be Darkrai. Emerl: So you're just gonna jump to conclusion without proper evidence first?! How you lost your minds?! Tonio: No, it's bit too early to be certain. You see, back when I was a boy Alice and I we're playing together in the garden. see a flashback of their childhood Young Alice: Tonio! Young Tonio: Huh? Young Alice: Yoo-hoo! I'm up here! Come on up, and play with me! Young Tonio: Uh, it's dangerous up there! Look we're you're going! Young Alice: Don't worry, I'm fine! she steps on a rock and slides down screaming Young Tonio: Alice! Darkrai appears from nowhere and grabs her! Young Tonio: Huh? puts her on the ground and disappears into the ground as Tonio arrives Young Tonio: sighs Huh? notices Darkrai and he goes into the ground Alice? Are you okay? Say something. Alice! wakes up Young Alice: Tonio, oh, you saved my life, Tonio. Young Tonio: Uh. she hugs him Young Alice: Tonio, I love you! Tonio: narrating But the truth is. I didn't save Alice that day. goes back to the present Tonio: Now, I'm sure of it. It was Darkrai who saved you that day. Alice: Oh. Oh, Tonio. Tonio: Gody's diary, also says that your grandmother "Alicia" who opened up Darkrai's heart. I don't believe that Darkrai's evil either. Nova: I don't think so either. I mean, why would Darkrai wanna hurt anyone if he saved someone's life? Dawn: Then, why is Darkrai fighting with everyone? Ash Ketchum: Something's keeping everyone to leave town! Rae the Lioness: I think it was trying to warn us about the danger. Tonio: I don't have all the answers yet. For now, we just hang on. '''Emerl: '''Then your right, we have to be more careful. Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts